In order to contact conductors provided on flat structures, namely glass panes, e.g. conductors which are configured as heating conductors for a rear window or as antenna conductors, it is known to use soldering processes.
During soldering, however, a thermal loading of the glass pane is provided which shall be avoided as a matter of principle, in particular when a plurality of solder joints has to be provided. A punctiform introduction of rather high amounts of heat constitutes a particular problem.
A de-soldering process has to be performed when there are incorrect connections which in turn can lead to stress fractures in the glass material.
Finished solder joints are furthermore externally visible so that subsequent blackening has to be performed in particular applications.
Additionally, standard soldering methods use soldering materials which include a certain amount of lead which causes environmental problems.
According to current technology, window panes for motor vehicles are not inserted into a vehicle body through a circumferential profile anymore but are connected at gluing surfaces. In window panes of this type, a dividing element in the form of a sealing cushion or a sealing lip is being used. The function of the sealing cushion or the sealing lip provides that the glue which is applied to the window pane for installing the window pane into the vehicle body does not move into the vision area of the window pane and does not come in contact with conductive imprints disposed on the window pane.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved contacting arrangement for conductors provided on flat structures, in particular glass panes, wherein the contacting arrangement omits thermal soldering processes and wherein eventually a processing can be performed without technical prerequisites of a laser soldering device.